Use of voice-input technology has provided for a much safer driver experience. Using voice, a driver can instruct radio changes, CD playback or even selection of an external source. In some cases, the driver may wish to control the external source using verbal commands. Because the vehicle may act as a mere passthrough in these cases, the vehicle does not necessarily comprehend the nature of the passed through command. Accordingly, the vehicle may not know, for example, that incoming audio from an audio playback command will be present.
U.S. 2011/0110530 generally relates to an in-vehicle audio device and an in-vehicle audio system are disclosed. The in-vehicle audio device acquires and registers metadata of music data from multiple music possession devices, at least one of which is a portable music carrier device capable of performing wireless communication. Regarding the metadata acquired from the portable music carrier device, the in-vehicle audio device maintains the registration of the metadata after a communication connection between the portable music carrier device and the in-vehicle audio device is cut off. The in-vehicle audio device creates a playlist based on the registered metadata.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,117 generally relates to an integrated vehicle control system includes various functionalized networks, such as power train group, vehicle motion group, and power source group, each including a plurality of ECUs connected via an individual communication line. A managing ECU in each network determines operation directives to be supplied to individual ECUs belonging to its own network based on information obtained from these individual ECUs as well as information obtained from other ECUs of different networks via a host communication line L4. The determined operation directives are transmitted to corresponding ECUs to cause respective individual ECUs to operate subordinately according to the given operation directives, thereby realizing a collective control of specific functions. The managing ECU also executes abnormality detection processing for detecting abnormality occurring in the integrated vehicle control system.